


Just How H-Word WERE the First Years??

by dysphoriccanada



Series: First Year Secrets [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And a bunch of self indulgent tsukki ships, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bisexual Yachi Hitoka, Bisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Multi, The follow up you all asked for, Tsukki has to be forced to spill all this time, about fucking, ace spec tsukishima, and kageyama being smart, disaster bis recognize disaster bis, ft daichi pretending hes not friends w kuroo, hinatas ace kink, i guess, its rated t becuase they’re literally just talking, kageyama family secrets, kageyamas setter kink, kenma being shoyos sugar daddy, like a l o t, like guys, like hinata / every ace ever, more bullshit hcs on why i think tobio went to italy, nekoma are capitalists, oh yeah SPOILER ALERT, oh yeah narita kinoshita and noya totally knew, okay, plus terushima and yamaguchi i cant forget those, suga being a gremlin, tadashi and hitoka healthy polyam, theres a LOT of mentioned relationships, turns out the third years were horny too Oooooo, yamaguchis captain kink, yeah thats right a gave kags some braincells, yes i eluded to kuromikashou i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoriccanada/pseuds/dysphoriccanada
Summary: A follow up to the disastrous Jackals Vs Adlers dinner party. Suga forces the Karasuno alumni to sit down and actually communicate, but do they REALLY want to hear all it?Ft. Guest appearances from Hinata’s unstoppable ace kink, YamaYachi being the healthiest couple ever, and all the Nekoma graduates being capitalists!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Ennoshita Chikara/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: First Year Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981910
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136
Collections: my favorite hq fanfics pls





	Just How H-Word WERE the First Years??

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first in the series before reading this one also this is only like half beta’d let me live
> 
> Please note I went HAM on the fucking multiships also kuromikashou is a throw away one-liner but I need you to know they’re together thanks 
> 
> ALSO: AND THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT
> 
> THERE IS MENTIONED OF UNDERAGE STUFF. A few of the situations the First Years Squad have been in happened during high school. They are all adults now, but there is heavy implications and outright mentions of especially Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima hooking up with other people when they were teenagers. They were all healthy sane and consesual but I wanted to put out that warning in case it makes you uncomfortable.

The morning after The Incident — they couldn’t even bring themselves to say “after the game”, how embarrassing — Tsukishima Kei wakes up to the worst headache he’s had since the party Tanaka and Noya for their graduation. And not unlike that morning all those years ago, he wakes up sprawled across a couch that is decidedly not his, with Hitoka standing over him, shaking her head. He groans pitifully. 

“You’re such a fucking mess, Kei,” his fellow blonde sighs. 

“What did I do?” He asks.

“Well,” Hitoka tuts. “You got very drunk.”

“Figured that out myself, thanks.”

“And then you proceeded to spill our most precious First Year Secret, making sure to add extra emphasis to Tobio’s past crush on Suga-san and his hands.”

Kei’s eyes widen as he absorbs this information. “No,” he whispers. “Fuck. I gotta text His Majesty, shit...” Kei smacks around for his phone, but without his glasses it’s a bit useless. Hitoka waves him off. 

“Don’t, apologies would be worthless. He followed you up with his own tales anyway,” she smiles sharp, sadistic, and Kei feels his stomach both relax and tense at the same time. 

“Daichi knows,” he says in a tiny voice. 

“Yyyyup,” Hitoka confirms. “And since none of you assholes know how to keep petty arguments between two of you at once, Ennoshita, Asahi, and Kiyoko also know. Congratulations oh Smart One, in under an hour of the largest Karasuno reunion since your Sendai Frogs announcement, you spilled the biggest secret us First Years had. You, my friend, are the Dumb Friend this week.”

“Who holds the title of Smart Friend now?” Kei questions. It’s the least shocking news he’s had to endure this morning. Hitoka narrows her eyes at him. 

“Me, asshole! Though it’s been suggested that even I shouldn’t get it because I still made the stupid decision to hang out with all of you!”

“…And who made that suggestion?”

“ME, ASSHOLE!”

Kei winces at the volume, which seems to both placate and annoy her further at the same time. 

“Now, since I’m also the Nice Friend, I’m going to get you something to drink and something to help your headache, but don’t think for a damn second I’m not pissed you put us — and yourself — in this position,” Hitoka grumbles. Kei nods mutely in acknowledgement as the woman follows her own instructions. His hands shake when he reaches for the glass of water, so she holds onto it a moment longer until she’s sure he can grip it. 

“‘Toka, where’s ‘Dashi?” Kei mumbles after he swallows his aspirin. Hitoka softens, sitting down on the couch beside him, and helping him sit up. It’s more him leaning against her, really, but given the circumstances she won’t mention it. 

“Tadashi is still in bed; You’re in our apartment, by the way. Tobio ended up going back to his place, but since we didn’t trust him not to die or get lost we sent Shōyō and Kenma with him. So our favourite setter is probably sleeping on his own couch, and the other is probably laying in the most comfortable bed known to V. League next to the human embodiment of sunshine,” Hitoka answers him, running her manicured nails against his scalp. Kei shivers at the sensation, but manages to huff a laugh. 

“Fucking capitalists. First they steal our money, and now they’re stealing our cuddles and beds. How dare that pudding haired bastard?” Hitoka giggles at his statement. 

“Probably his latest repayment as Shō’s sugar daddy. Last night may have just been interesting enough to win him over again,” she jokes. Kei laughs even though it hurts like a bitch.

“Shit, true.”

The two are quiet for a bit longer before suddenly hearing a thump and groan from beyond the wall.

“Tadashi’s awake,” Hitoka snorts.

“You should probably go help him, being his fiancée and all,” Kei tells his friend, but she shakes her head. 

“He’ll be out in a second. Besides, he doesn’t need me at the moment. There’s no way in hell anyones having a worse morning than you,” she informs him with a wicked grin. 

“If only your little fanclub from third year knew how mean you really are,” Kei snorts. Hitoka swats at him playfully. 

“Oh shut up, like your own gremlins wouldn’t have burst into tears if they knew how much of a cuddle bug you are.”

“I am not a—“

“Yeah you are Tsukki,” Tadashi’s voice filters in from behind them. The blondes turn minutely to watch him trudge his way over to their spot on the couch. “You’re almost as touch starved as Kags,” to prove his point, the freckled man drapes his body across both of their laps. Other than Hitoka leaning down to kiss his forehead, his action garners no response. 

“Whatever,” Kei grumbles. “Have you heard from the freak duo and their mangy cat?”

“Kenma woke up a few hours ago for a stream or something, and Shō and Tobio were eating some greasy shit when I called. Got an interesting message from Suga too,” Tadashi says. 

“Oh?” Hitoka inquires. 

“Yeah, apparently we’re gonna have an explicitly sober reunion next Friday at his place. Noya’s coming home early and everything. We’re getting the full Karasuno experience.”

The three let the information sink in. 

“I’m not goi—“

“Fuck you, yes you are.”

“But—“

“No, fuck you.”

“...Fine.”

——

Come Friday, Kei is a bundle of well-concealed nerves, though with the way Tobio keeps glancing at him, he’s not as successful as he would like to believe. That or he’s waiting for him to blurt out another First Year Secret like last time. Either way, it’s not appreciated. Shōyō clears his throat, grabbing the attention of his four friends. 

“So are we going in, or...” he trails off, looking up at the admittedly daunting apartment building. 

“I cannot believe I’m missing practice for this,” Kei groans. 

“Stop being chicken shit, lets get this over with,” Hitoka takes charge, stepping boldly into the lobby. Her boys have no choice but to follow. They’re all quiet as they step into the elevator

Kei watches the lights blink as the floors go up, ignoring the nervous shifting of Shōyō and Tadashi. Tobio has his arms crossed, crowded into the back corner. Hitoka stands in front of all of them, closest to the door. When the light blinks seven a collective sigh comes out of their chests. Sugawara’s apartment door is right outside the elevator, if a little bit to the left so there isn’t even room for a quick conversation or pep talk before Hitoka raps her knuckles against the wood. 

In seconds, the door swings open and in all his chaotic beauty, Suga greets his kouhai with a smile bright enough to dim stars.

“You came!” Suga exclaims. 

“Didn’t think we had a choice,” Tadashi snorts, walking in with Hitoka. The other three fall in line behind them. 

“Everyone’s already here, we’re just in the living room,” Suga tells them. 

“Are we late?” Shōyō asks, confused. They’d arrived right at six-thirty, and it wasn’t like the team was ever really known for getting anywhere on time. 

“Nope! I gave you guys a different arrival time. Everyone else got here around six.”

“Sneaky,” Hitoka says fondly. Suga smirks at her and ruffles her hair. 

“First years are here!” The man announces to the other guests. Noya is the first to move. 

“I MISSED YOU GUYS!” He screams, running over to sweep Hitoka and Shōyō into a hug. 

“Noya-senpai!” The redhead laughs. “How was Europe?”

“So good, holy shit, also I’m totally going to South America soon! If what I hear is right, you can be my tour guide!” Noya pulls away to smirk at his friend. Hitoka laughs at Shōyō’s blush. 

“I — yeah, sure senpai no problem,” he smiles nervously, scratching the back of his head. Had the others been talking about That Night?

“And YOU little miss!” Noya suddenly turned on Hitoka. “Who knew you were such a—“

“Nishi!” Daichi spoke up, startling the man from continuing. “Seriously you weren’t told anything so you could go teasing the first years!”

“First of all, not first years anymore,” Kei speaks up, sitting in an empty love seat. Hitoka and Tadashi sit with him — though the former is more on her fiancé’s lap than the seat. “Second of all, can we just not talk about That Night? I’m already in the metaphorical doghouse for spilling the biggest First Year Secret.”

Tanaka glares playfully. “Thought you said you weren’t first years anymore?”

“Not the same,” the youngest setter in the room grunts. He sits on the floor in front of their claimed love seat, and leans his back against Tadashi and Hitoka’s legs. Shōyō mirrors him against Kei’s.

“It’s different when we say it,” Hitoka explains further. “When we say it, it’s capitalized, when you guys say it, it’s all weird and reminiscent.”

“Yeah, that,” Tobio nods pointing up at her. Tanaka snorts. 

“I didn’t know you knew what ‘reminiscent’ meant Kageyama?” The married man teases. His wife hits his shoulder but is hiding her laughter behind her fist, so it’s not really helping. 

“I can speak three languages, I managed to learn the big words,” Tobio sighs tiredly. Kei smiles at him proudly. 

“Fuck yeah you did. If only you had Duolingo in high school,” the blond says. His friend smacks his knee with a scoff. 

“You would have just been jealous of that stupid owl being a better teacher than you and you know it.”

“Please, I would have thrown a party with Terushima if it meant I didn’t have to deal with your ass anymore.”

“Oh fuck off my ass is amazing don’t bring it into this, and you used to go wild at the Johzenji parties ‘Toka would drag us to.”

“Stop fucking spilling secrets!” The woman in question hisses. Tadashi and Shōyō groan. 

“Seriously what is the point of a blood pact if every time we get together you dickheads break it!” The redhead punches his best friends shoulder while Tadashi takes care of his own. 

“Woah, wait — what?” Daichi stumbles. “You guys used to party? Yachi?” Hitoka whines pitifully but relents. 

“Not like... big parties? We weren’t out every weekend or anything, but ‘Dashi and I could get into Johzenji stuff and Shō had an in with Fukurōdani... it just became a habit to work my magic and get us all invited to stuff every now and then. It was harmless fun!”

“Don’t forget Kags got us to Seijoh shit,” Tadashi adds helpfully. Kei sighs. 

“We’re not allowed to talk about Seijoh shit after that thing with Kyōtani happened in second year, remember?”

“Oh right, never mind.”

“That doesn’t answer any questions,” Asahi laughs. “Actually that gives me so much more. Hinata, you had an ‘in’ with Fukurōdani?” Shōyō blushes and nods. 

“Bokuto-san has also seen me as his disciple and a close friend. He wanted me to experience the world, and stuff like that,” the internationally ranked player says slowly. His year-mates burst into laughter at this. “I’m telling the truth! He wanted me to see what city life was like!”

“Yeah, and to get in your pants!” Tadashi laughs. “Your stupid ace kink went haywire with Bokuto, we’d get to a party and you’d be gone in minutes!”

“HE’S FUCKING HUGE TADASHI WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! AKAASHI WAS COOL WITH IT, WE HAD AN AGREEMENT; WAS I JUST NOT SUPPOSED TO HOP ON HIS DICK?!” Shōyō whips around to yell at his friend, red in the face. “AND YOU’RE NO BETTER! OUR ‘IN’ WITH JOHZENJI WAS TERUSHIMA WANTING THE SAME FROM YOU!” Hitoka laughs loudly against Kei’s shoulder, who isn’t doing much better. 

“Yeah, but you were kind of a slut back then. At least Tadashi kept to the same people, and he didn’t even do stuff that often,” Tobio says as he holds back a smile. “You on the other hand basically got dicked down by every ace you ever met.”

“Wait Hinata’s ace kink is actually a thing?” Narita speaks up for the first time. The Former First Years sober quickly.

“Are we really going to talk about this?” Shōyō whines. 

“Uh, yeah? We never knew you guys were like this, you were always just our little first years,” Ennoshita snorts. “You were shitheads sure, we all were, but I don’t think we ever expected anything outside the usual kind nonsense we heard about. Hinata, tell us about your ace kink.”

“Yeah Hinata, tell them about your ace kink,” Kei teases, leering over his friends shoulder. Shōyō takes a swing at him, blushing. 

“It’s not an ace thing it’s just a power thing,” He finally relents, pitifully. “Like… I mean… okay we were all pretty strong in high school, there was a lot for my disaster bi ass to appreciate, but sometimes, someone would just be…” He trails off, searching for the right words.

“Stronger? Bigger?” Hitoka offers. 

Shōyō flushes but nods. “Yeah! If they impressed me as a rival on and off the court, high chance I fell for them. They just had to have that presence, you know? But sometimes it would just naturally be the aces that were like that. Like Bokuto and Ushijima.”

“Or Asahi-san,” Tadashi stage-whispers. 

“He just happened to be the biggest guy on the team!” Shōyō blurts. “It was — okay after we actually met and we became friends, sure, your personality was fucking amazing too and it may have factored into my attraction to you to some degree, but for those first few months it really was just kinda about how fucking huge you were, and the way you held yourself on the court. You were the embodiment of who I wanted to be as a player.”

“I see,” Asahi clears his throat. “Uh… thank you? I never noticed, obviously, but I guess I’m… kinda flattered?”

“Oh,” Shōyō squeaks. “You’re… welcome? I guess?” He shifts around uncomfortably. “Okay, Tadashi your turn.”

“What?” The freckled man looks up sharply. Shōyō glares at him.

“I had to fess up about my ace thing, now you have to fess up about your captain thing!” Shōyō points at him accusingly. Tadashi sputters.

“I didn’t have a captain thing! If that was true I would have had a thing for Daichi!” 

“Actually why did you have a thing for me and not Daichi?” Ennoshita questions. “Also, you little shit, I want repercussions for the history tutoring.” 

Tadashi smirked. “I’ll pay for your next long-weekend vacation or something. If it helps, I did kind of need the assistance the first few times.”

“And at which point did you not need it?” The other man presses.

“…Probably every time after.”

“Now you have to spill,” Kinoshita laughs at him. “You owe our dear former captain an explanation.”

Tadashi sighs. “Fine. Okay so… it was kind of a captain thing? Kind of like Shō with aces. Being a captain isn’t what made me like you, but it certainly didn’t deter from it. You just.... commanded. And people listened. Also I liked you way before it was official that you would be the next captain.”

“Elaborate?” Daichi questioned. “Why not me if it was partially about captaincy?”

“Oh,” Tadashi laughs. “That’s because Tsukki and I have a pact that we won’t like the same person at the same time. By default I just kinda moved on to the next available source, and Ennoshita was the obvious answer.”

“We are not talking about me right now,” Kei hisses. 

Tadashi rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah, gomen Tsukki. Anyway, it was basically just how impressed I was with how you handled people. Even though you weren’t the man in charge — at least not for another year — you still had respect, power, and people were scared of you. If you so much as raised your voice the other second years bowed to your will.”

“Scared of me?” Ennoshita sputtered as Kinoshita and Narita fell into fits of laughter. Tanaka and Noya try to defend themselves, but Kiyoko shoots them down with a look. 

“Uh yeah,” Tadashi smirks. “We called you ‘Don Chikara’ for a reason.”

“And that... contributed?” The elder asks confused. 

“Tadashi doesn’t really bottom, but he was very willing and ready for you to order him around,” Hitoka says helpfully. Tadashi jokingly smacks the back of her head. 

“Takes one to know one!” He scolds her.

“I’ve never denied that,” Hitoka shrugs. “If I want to get wrecked, I get wrecked. You on the other hand sat sad and virginal until I finally convince you to start sucking dick at Johzenji. You’re welcome by the way.”

“And yet the girl of your dreams graduated and you never said a word,” Tadashi sneers. “Never confessed to her, did you?”

“Kiyoko-senpai is an outlier and should not be included in the equation, how many times do I have to tell you this!” Hitoka groans. “Everyone was at least a little in love with her, and Tanaka-senpai has been blessed by the Gods to have earned her love and respect!”

“She has a point,” Noya says, gesturing between his best friend and his wife. 

“She does,” Kiyoko nods in agreement. “Also I’m pretty sure I actually knew Hitoka had a crush on me. I was just smart enough not to lead her on when I wasn’t ready for any sort of relationship.”

“And I am grateful every day Kiyoko-senpai,” Hitoka bows her head with a blinding smile. “I was happy enough to be your friend.”

“Thank you Yachan,” the married woman smiles softly.

“I’m sorry can we go back to the fact that apparently our quietest and most nervous first year wanted me to dom him and apparently his literal future wife doesn’t seem to care, and actively encouraged it?” Ennoshita says in a strangled voice. Tadashi smiles. 

“Nope! Moving on. Tsukki, you wanna go next?”

“I hate you,” the bespectacled man grumbles. 

“No, please,” Daichi sighs. “Let’s just get this over with so Suga will let us eat.”

“Yes captain,” Kei relents. The older adults in the room don’t miss the way his friends muffle their snickers at the slip. 

“Basically,” Kei clears his throat. “Uh...”

“Thighs,” Shōyō coughs. Kei kicks him in the back, face burning. 

“Yeah. Thighs,” he spits. Suga laughs. 

“Fuck off Suga,” Daichi mutters. “So Ennoshita got the captaincy kink, but I got thighs?”

Kei shrugs. “Kind of half and half between Tadashi’s reasons and Shōyō’s. You had command but you didn’t abuse it, and you could probably carry me around but you never would unless you felt you had to. Also you wore shorts just a size too small, so the view was always nice.”

Daichi chokes. “Wow.”

“Mhm,” Kei mutters. 

“How did these conversations even start? You guys weren’t super close in your first year,” Daichi changes topic quickly. 

“That’s Bakageyama’s fault. Him and Tsukki bonded over their admiration for you and Suga, and it kinda just spiralled from there,” Shōyō says. Tobio glares at him. 

“Boke,” he grinds out. “Shut up.”

“Well it’s true!” Shōyō shouts. “You and your weird setter thing-“

“Says the one with the ace kink-”

“Every single one I swear, there isn’t a setter on the planet you haven’t liked-“

“Well it doesn’t matter anyway cause all of them liked you-“

“Yeah and you got all the best spikers so fuck you-“

“SHUT UP!” Hitoka smacks the both of them. “Fuck, get a grip and stay on topic!” 

“Gomen Yachi,” they mutter. Tadashi glares. 

“Trademarked! Stop that!”

“For the last time babe, you can’t trademark a response,” Hitoka turns her fury on the other man. “Tobio, just tell Suga about the hand thing.”

“Fine!” Tobio snaps. Suga raises an eyebrow. “You basically heard everything the other night but to confirm, it was the setter hands.”

“Wait, so Hinata has a thing for aces, Yamaguchi has a thing for captains, and you have a thing for setters?” He clarifies. When they nod hesitantly, he giggles. “You all liked your positions so much you developed kinks?” The three flush. 

“It wasn’t like that!” Tobio snaps. “For them, maybe, but for me it was because you took care of your hands.”

“My hands?” Suga questions. Tobio huffs. 

“Yeah like... you know, it’s a setter thing. You put a lot of care and work into keeping your hands nice and clean. It’s the attention to detail, and the dedication to your craft.”

“Ahhh, yeah okay I totally understand,” Suga nods in understanding. Daichi and Kei give him bewildered looks. 

“What?” Daichi laughs. “Just like that? ‘It’s a setter thing’ and you completely understand?”

“Yeah,” Suga shrugs, sending a wink towards Tobio. “It’s a setter thing.”

It’s quiet for a moment. 

“Wait,” Kei says slowly. “Wait, no way.”

“What? What?” Noya spins his head around looking between the two setters in interest. Kinoshita’s face lights up in recognition.

“Holy shit!” He yells, pointing at Suga. “You had a thing for Kageyama!” The room bursts into chatter. 

“You totally did, oh fuck!”

“Suga you fucking cradle robber!”

“Tobio had a chance?!”

“I had a chance?!” 

“Oh I owe the Grand King so much money what the fuck.”

“Okay first of all,” Suga laughs at everyones yelling. “I am not a cradle robber, Kageyama was sixteen, not six. Second of all, how dare you make bets about my sex life, third of all he didn’t have a chance he has a chance, if it so happens he still abides by ‘setter things’ law.” 

The silver haired man leans back with a shrug. Tobio chokes on his breath. “Wait really?” Tobio’s eyes light up. Suga smiles at him, faux-innocently, to which Asahi and Daichi roll their eyes. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” the older setter stage whispers. “In the meantime, I think we should discuss what the rest of these lucky upperclassmen have to say.”

Asahi raises his hands in defence. “I said my piece! I’m flattered!”

“Mmm but how do you feel now?” Suga urges. Asahi sputters and Shōyō gives him a blank look. 

“Asahi-san, you really don’t have to say anything—“ 

“Look I don’t know what kind of workouts you think a fashion designer is getting in, but my body is not what it used to be,” Asahi says.

“Test! Right now!” Noya gasps jumping in his seat. Asahi and Shōyō startle. 

“What?!” They exclaim. 

“Asahi, try and lift up Shōyō!” Noya grabs at Asahi’s arms.

“I don’t think that-“

“Do it, do it!” Suga and Hitoka start chanting. In what could only be betrayal, everyone else joins in. Shōyō hides his face and Asahi groans. 

“Noya-“

“Don’t be such a coward!” Noya whines. “C’mon man! Show us how big you still are!”

“Okay chill gremlin,” Narita huffs. “But yeah, completely agree. Asahi, PICK UP THE BOY!”

“This is so dumb,” Shōyō says into his hands. Asahi gives him an apologetic look. 

“Let’s get this over with,” the taller man sighs. 

“Wait-“ but before Shōyō can come up with a proper argument, he finds himself slung over the shoulder of the last person he ever expected. He definitely doesn’t squeal, no sir. 

“HOLY SHIT!” 

Shōyō covers his face. This cannot be happening. 

“Please put me down,” he mutters. Asahi laughs, but relents. 

“Well?” Kei smiles. “Was it everything young Shō hoped it would be?”

“It, uh,” Shōyō clears his throat, sitting down and pulling his knees up. “Mhm.” 

Asahi’s eyes widen. “Really?” He asks. Shōyō won’t meet his eyes, but he nods. 

“Yup.”

“Oh. Uh, cool,” The long haired man blushes. 

“So does it seem like all the former first and third years gonna end up fucking to anyone else, or is it just me?” Kinoshita asks casually, taking a sip of his water. Daichi, who had just taken a sip of his own, chokes. 

“Hisashi!” Ennoshita hisses. 

“What?!” The former player laughs. “There is some weird fucking tension in the room right now, you can’t deny it.”

“He’s not totally wrong,” Noya adds. “Suga basically already confirmed he wants to put his ‘setter hands’ thing to the test, Hinata is absolutely hiding a boner right now,” the man in question squeaks but doesn’t deny it. “And if my assumptions are correct, the Tanaka’s aren’t listening to my spiel because they’re discussing how they’re going to nonchalantly invite Yachan to spend the night at their place, and the future Yamaguchi’s are distracted in the same way by Chikara.”

The couples look up briefly at their mention. “Sorry what?”

“See,” Noya laughs. Ennoshita’s eyes bug out of his head. 

“Suga,” he says slowly. “Did you invite us all here with the hopes that we’d get laid? Three of the people involved are in relationships!” Suga doesn’t confirm nor deny this accusation, but he does take a long sip of his grape soda through a comically large silly-straw. “And what are Narita, Ennoshita, and Noya supposed to do?!”

“Laugh at you?” Narita says as if it’s the most obvious answer. “It’s not like you’re all gonna fuck here and now, or if you even will, this is just a meet up between old friends. It just happens to be a meet up where we discuss everyones blatant crushes on each other. As it is, the three of us definitely knew about all of this through high school.”

“No way,” Ennoshita scoffs. “If we didn’t pick up on it, you definitely didn’t.”

“Wanna bet?” Kinoshita snorts. “We spent years watching you idiots fall over each other.”

“Pretty sure I caught Chikara staring at Yama’s ass like, twelve different times during our last interhigh alone,” Noya snorts. Ennoshita sputters. 

“Lies and slander!”

“No he’s right,” Narita says. “But if it makes you feel better I’m pretty sure the only reason Yamaguchi flubbed any of his float serves that year was because you were looking at him too long and he got all flustered.”

“Oh yeah, can confirm,” Kei betrays. “That was the year ‘Dashi kept purposefully getting Tanaka and Noya in trouble so he could hear you yell at them.”

“Tsukki I swear on everything holy if you spill shit one more time I’m calling Kur-“

“Do not invoke his name!” Kei hisses, as if scared the alleycat would appear. Daichi scoffs. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you were caught up with him, Tsukishima,” the former captain sighs. Kei says nothing, but doesn’t make eye contact. 

“Kei!” Daichi says, exasperated. “Really? Kuroo?”

“He would sometimes come to the Fukurōdani parties,” Kei tries pathetically. “Him, Daishou and Mika were on and off a lot, and I was—“

“Super horny?” Tadashi interrupts. 

“Exceedingly looking for ways to improve your dick sucking skills?” Hitoka tries. 

“Moving in on my capitalist sugar daddy agenda?” Shōyō snorts. Tobio doesn’t offer his own idea, but he laughs at his friends suggestions. Kei glares at them. 

“—helping a friend,” He hisses. 

“Is that what we’re calling it?” Hitoka hums. “Was Suna a friend too?”

“Yeah and what about Koganegawa?”

“That one time with Tendō and Goshiki?”

“Honestly fuck you guys,” Kei spits. Tadashi and Hitoka coo at him mockingly while Shōyō and Tobio laugh. 

“Oh my god,” Tanaka says suddenly. “The fucking first years were getting more action than any of us the entire time.”

“Don’t remind me,” Noya huffs. 

“If it helps I wasn’t getting that much action in high school,” Tobio offers. Suga raises an interested eyebrow. 

“Oh really?”

Tobio shrugs. “Unlike these bastards, I don’t do the whole casual thing. Closest I ever got to that was when Akaashi-san and I would experiment during Bokuto and Hinaboke’s flings.”

“And that one time at all-youth,” Shōyo added. Tobio nodded. 

“Technically at all-youth camp, but that was mostly just Atsumu wanting to make out and his boyfriend wasn’t available.”

“Miya-san cheated on his boyfriend with you?!” Noya yells, scandalized. Tobio looks at him confused. 

“No? He always had permission first,” he says. “Hitoka and Tadashi are the same.”

“Mm, true,” Hitoka hums, leaning against her fiancé. Tadashi smiles and kisses her temple. 

“Yeah, explain that one to me,” Kinoshita says. “I never understood how you two got together. Yachi, I thought you were a lesbian?” Hitoka sighs. 

“I’m bi, but I‘m super sapphic. Like, to the point where I’d almost say I’m a lesbian with a singular attraction to Tadashi, but that’s both invalidating to bisexuals and not how lesbians work at all,” she starts. “For the most part, ‘Dashi and I aren’t even sexually attracted to each other. We probably only get physical once in a blue moon. But we do love each other very deeply, and can happily be married with no problem. He’s probably my soulmate, in all honesty.” Tadashi hums and rests his cheek against her hair.

“Plus I don’t really care if ‘Toka needs to be with a women sometimes,” Tadashi adds. “I can’t always satisfy what she really needs, and at the end of the day I’m the one she comes home to. Even if she does end up falling in love with a woman while we’re still together, it’s not like I’m gonna get super pissed. It doesn’t necessarily mean she won’t still love me. We’ve agreed to cross that bridge when we get there. If, we get there.”

“And though he hasn’t acted on it since his first year of college, I’ve told him the hes welcome to do the exact same if he ever feels he needs to get dicked,” Hitoka continues. Tadashi nods. Kinoshita seems to process this. 

“Huh,” he says with a smile. “Damn, y’all healthy as fuck. Good for you.”

“Thank you,” Hitoka beams. Tadashi shares the gesture. Overall a very wholesome exchange. 

“And when I do need to get dicked, Hitoka’s got a strap anyway, if she’s feeling up to it,” Tadashi adds, ruining the wholesome moment. 

“Okay I said we were doing this sober so we wouldn’t have any slips like that,” Suga gapes. “Damn.”

Shōyō snorts. “Welcome to our world.”

“So just to clarify,” Narita says slowly. “Kiyoko is contemplating spending a night with Yachi, which Ryū seems fine with. Yamaguchi is obviously fine if that happens, and Yachi won’t care if he ends up with Chikara; Chikara seems in shock but he hasn’t denied anything making me think he’s probably into it,” Ennoshita coughs, but doesn’t say anything. Narita tilts his head. “Point proven. Suga and Kageyama basically admitted they’re going to end up doing something, and Hinata is down if Asahi is, who like Chikara also hasn’t denied anything,”

Narita turns to Daichi with a growing smile. “So, captain, if you would kindly throw your hat into the ring and tell us your opinion, I think that would clear up everything else.”

Slowly, everyone turns to stare at Daichi as well. The man shifts awkwardly under their gazes. 

“I mean...” he stammers. “Fuck, okay, can I clear up this Kuroo situation first?” He spits his friends name like venom, to which Kei raises an eyebrow. 

“What ‘Kuroo’ situation? There’s nothing there. It really was just as friends, and it stopped way before I even went pro,” Kei says. “Also aren’t you friends with Tetsurō? Why the animosity?” Daichi, apparently in a moment if weakness, speaks without thinking. 

“That alley cat had no business messing around with you! He shouldn’t have ever made a move!”

It’s silent for a moment. 

“Dai, are you saying that as our former captain or as a jealous bastard?” Suga laughs. “Because it kinda just sounds like you’re upset that Kuroo got to Tsukki first.”

Daichi flushes. “W-well no, just... I mean...”

“Daichi,” Kei scoffs. “If you’re interested just say so. It won’t devastate me if you’re not, but if you have something to say then say it.”

“It’s not that I’m not interested,” Daichi tries pathetically. “It’s that I really don’t do casual and I don’t want either of us to feel awkward when this is over.”

“Who said this has to be casual?” Kei raises an eyebrow. “I said I liked you because you were physically attractive, I never said I only liked you because you were physically attractive.”

Daichi blinks. “What?”

“He’s dense honey, you’re going to have to elaborate,” Suga says to Kei, with a pitying expression. Kei groans. 

“Of course,” he grumbles. “Okay. Basically, while these goons may have been attracted to the others because of very specific kinks that later developed into feelings, I actually have to genuinely like a person before I really feel things. Kuroo and I hooked up because we were friends. If we hadn’t had that bond I never would have considered it.”

Kei continues, listing off of his fingers as he goes. “Goshiki, Koganegawa, and I all met at the training camp in first year. We became friends, things were said, and we trusted each other enough to do minimal experimentation. The time with Tendō was a fluke, he wasn’t even physically involved he was just in the room to help calm Goshiki down if he started getting nervous. When Suna and I hooked up it was way after high school, and because we’d slowly gotten to know each other through Tobio and Atsumu-san, and playing games against each other. We weren’t necessarily friends, but I trusted him and he was close.

“Are you catching on to the pattern yet?” Kei asks Daichi. The older man nods slowly. 

“You actually liked them as people first. Not necessarily crushes or major feelings, but you felt a bond,” Daichi says slowly. Hesitantly, Kei nods. 

“Yes. I trusted you as a teammate and a captain. In later years as a friend, but in the beginning it was because you were genuinely, a good person,” Kei clears his throat. “And then you started wearing those fucking shorts and it spiralled.”

Daichi laughs at that. “Okay, yeah, now I understand. Thank you.”

“Mhm,” Kei nods, seemingly done with the whole ‘emotions’ aspect of the night. 

“How sweet,” Tadashi hums. 

“Our little Kei, all grown up and communicating,” Hitoka coos. 

“I’m so proud,” Tadashi wipes away a fake tear. Kei glares at them both. 

“I hate you,” he deadpans, making his friends laugh. 

“So now Daichi can answer the question,” Narita points out. Kinoshita claps his hands. Daichi sputters. 

“I am not divulging that information to you assholes,” he says to the group at large. “If Tsukishima and I end up doing something together, that’s going to stay between us!”

“Sooooo that’s a yes,” Suga translates. “Or at the very least an ‘I’m considering but don’t want to embarrass him anymore’.”

“You are such a fucking gremlin,” Daichi tells his best friend, exasperated. 

“But am I wrong?” Suga raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m not answering that.”

“I’m never wrong. Anyway!” Suga claps his hands. “Now that we got all of that out of the way, we can eat!”

“FINALLY!” Noya yells, grabbing Narita and Kinoshita’s hands and dragging them to the kitchen. They had been patient and kind enough to not spill everyones secrets for years, but it really had been a long few hours of Suga’s bullshit rules. 

Later, as they’re dishing up and slowly getting the conversation back to normal adult things, Asahi and Suga turn their attention to Tobio and Shōyō. 

“Were you guys really going to run off to other countries out of embarrassment?” Suga asks boldly. The duo blush. 

“I was supposed to go to Brazil in the first place,” Shōyō admits. “It was always the plan to go back, but that night... I was just mortified. You guys have to know that none of this was ever supposed to come out. We were totally okay if you went your entire lives not knowing.”

“Yeah,” Tobio says slowly. “My contract with ‘Adlers is up at the end of the season, and I was planning on switching teams already. I got the offer from Italy last month, and I have family there that I haven’t seen in a while so it kinda just worked out.” The table gets quiet. “What?”

“You have family in Italy?” Shōyō demands. 

“Yeah? On my mothers side, her papi was Italian. He had a bunch of siblings so I have loads of cousins that have offered to let me stay with them.”

Shōyō puts his head in his hands with a loud groan, while Tadashi pours himself and Kei another glass of wine. 

“What?” Tobio asks again, confused. 

“Tobio,” Hitoka sighs. “You really have got to stop dropping family information on us like that.”

Thinking back to how his friends found out about Miwa and Kazuyo, Tobio blushes again. “That’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @/dyscanart come yell at me also soRRY FOR THE RUSHED ENDING I didn’t know what to say anymore. 
> 
> Drop your fave rarepair in the comments and I’ll tell you if they happened at some point or not (they probably happened)


End file.
